


Just take a bite

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: JRBRD：Miss me？9pm一个肯定句，不带问号。和信息的主人一样任性自傲，但露喜欢的就是她这一点。这个代号是什么密码，如果被黛比看到，她一眼就能破解。





	Just take a bite

**Author's Note:**

> CP：如标题，不分前后  
> 原作：电影《Ocean's Eight/瞒天过海：美人计》  
> 警告：没写过百合，最后有半个轮胎，谨慎阅读

1.

JRBRD：Miss me？9pm

一个肯定句，不带问号。和信息的主人一样任性自傲，但露喜欢的就是她这一点。这个代号是什么密码，如果被黛比看到，她一眼就能破解。

 

2.

克劳德·贝克，真是一个引起争吵的好话题。

从岸边回来之后黛比和露回到了那个被改装过的资料室，黛比专属的。横盖在洗手池的木版上还摆了一些黛比的私人物品，当然也是她出狱那天从商场里顺回来的。

至于露收到的那条连防盗扣都还挂着的围巾，露当然不会告诉她已经用磁石拆掉藏了起来。

“我以为你至少会再生个闷气或者直接冷战。”黛比侧着头问身后跟着她进屋的露，后者的脸色依然非常难看，一副想随时打一架的样子，但总算问什么答什么。

“我是很想的，但你这种人我没办法改变。”露走进去，倚靠在镜子旁，随手拿起丹尼的照片：“有这样的妹妹真不让人省心，不是吗，可怜的丹尼，为你默哀。”

“少来，他已经死透了。”黛比翻了翻墙上的便签纸，没好气地说道：“不省心的到底是谁，丹尼就没有停下来过好吗。”

“如果不是坐了五年牢你也不会停下来。”露及时地道。

“嘿，前两天康斯坦丁还说他像我爸，你看他生前都操劳成什么样子了，我才没打算学他。话说，莱纳斯，经常跟着丹尼混的那个男孩，你有见到他吗？”

“早就跟你说过扒手换了一代又一代，我怎么找得到他？”露言外有意，黛比也只是随口一问，丹尼的交际圈和她没有关系。

“好吧，五年八个月零十二天，你的计划确定兼顾得了？”

“相信我，亲爱的。上千次演练，万无一失。”黛比扬起笑容，她就知道露最终还是会顺着她的意。“日期你也记得很清楚嘛。”

“碰巧，我记性还不错。”露皮笑肉不笑地回答：“我不介意你去报复那个男人，但你不能再坐牢了。你家天生就是冒险基因我能说什么，但我一个看不住你就会像五年前那样把自己坑进去。”

“放心。我都有安排。”黛比伸手托着她的脸颊，安抚道：“所有的后备方案随时启动。”

露的掌心叠在她手背上，竟有些冰冷：“我已经失去你五年了。”

“我保证。”

 

3.

“达芙妮那个碧池又在小号上炫耀她的奢侈导演生活。”黛比刷着社交软件百无聊赖地说道，天知道她已经安分守己多久了。“还威胁九号球给她加密防泄露，搞几部电影帮她把钱洗白了真是个好主意，还公关出几个奖，幸好当初和这女人合作了。”

“快感谢我给你提的建议。”露一把摘掉她防止碎发掉下的头巾，将晚餐从厨房里端出来。“我已经受不了你的快餐盒了，但下厨真的太难了，比去偷上亿的珠宝还难。”

“我入狱之后你都是在哪里吃的？”黛比用怀疑的目光打量着眼前的芦笋卷饼和牛肉泥。

露往她手里塞了一对餐具：“我的夜店，开小灶。”

黛比装作淡定地各试了一口：“还行，不差。”她看着露因为摘掉头巾而有些凌乱蓬松的金色头发：“真的，你可以多尝试一下。”

露听了评价后也自己吃了口：“比我想象中好一点，我还以为你撒谎的技能又上升了。”

“我没有虐待自己舌头的习惯。”黛比说道：“但我觉得你可以不用在意厨艺这个方面，那是附加的，你们不一样。对我而言你就已经足够好了。”

“别想太多，我只是无法忍受你的外卖。”露额前的碎发遮住了她的眼睛。

“其实我有没有跟你说过？”黛比放下她手里的餐具，突然正襟危坐起来。

见黛比一直没说话，露也不免有些疑惑：“什么？”

“实际上我会做菜，只是有一点懒。”黛比耸耸肩，她之前又没有和露同居过，鬼知道这人是靠自家夜店开小灶活下来的。

“那你还看着我忙前忙后？很好玩吗？”露刚才手忙脚乱的样子她才不信黛比一点都不知道。

“只是看着你那么努力我不好意思打击你。”黛比如同往常一般恶劣，但露就是生气不起来。

“很好，我宣布以后的晚餐你负责了。拒绝快餐打包。”露想了一下，自己怎么都不算亏。“反正你现在也没有什么大案可以做了，除非有比得上一亿五千万的诱惑。”

“好吧，你赢了。”

 

4.

晚上九点，露的夜店和往常一样热闹，黛比穿过人群走到吧台那儿坐下。

她对酒保眨了一下左眼，低声地说道：“伏特加，不兑水的。”

“甜心，你还没喝醉呢。”一只手从身后环住她的腰，黛比不用回头就知道那富有魅力的声线出自谁的口中。

黛比当着酒保地面扭过头亲了一下露：“以后我的酒水全免了。纯正的那种。”

“我可不是拿了三千多万还小气的人。随时欢迎你。”

“这次又去哪里了？”黛比靠在她的手臂上，并不急着喝已经推到面前的伏特加。

“翻了几座大山。”露示意酒保给她一样的。

“不说我也能猜到。不然一条短信可不够你当天就回来。”黛比能闻到她身上刚沐浴过的香波味。墨绿色带有棱角设计的西装，锋芒毕露，即使靠近是毒药也甘之如饴。

房间里，黛比跨坐在露身上，吮吸着她的气息。女人的确是十足的感性动物，所用的理智都在这一刻全部崩塌。即使还没有什么实质性的爱抚，与爱人的对视已经让人颤抖着沦陷，快感从小腹间蔓延。

露扯开黛比的顺滑的丝质休闲衬衫，扶住她的腰，让对方更加贴近自己。“最近健身了？”她掌下的腰肢肌肉紧实，性感地摆动着。

“你喜欢的。”黛比压下身用深吻代替了言语，她没打算让露说出什么不合时宜的话。露双手搂着她的背，那里有几道在监狱打斗时留下的伤痕，但那不重要，露因为早年握木/仓，指间的老茧还没全部消散，与她柔软的掌心指尖相比，触感有些惊人的差异，她爱死了这种感觉。

掌纹顺着股沟进入，又从腿间肆虐，皮肤上全是对方的印记。沙发底下落了几个皱成一团的指套。

黛比从露身上退下来，跪在沙发边上，用牙齿咬开新的安全套，看着露被两种颜色唇膏摩擦过的双唇，不知道从哪里摸出她的小玩具：“宝贝，你先？”

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 看到克鲁尼的照片我爆笑出声，听完康斯坦丁吐槽我简直笑到要暂停，真tm想念丹尼。
> 
> 莱纳斯是马特达蒙，客串片段因为群众强烈要求，被删掉了。
> 
> 昨晚纠结了好久，没写过百合怎么办，但还是忍不住，先搞了再说，一回生两回熟。
> 
> 电影虽然手法经不起推敲，但摄影好看演员好看题材讨喜，难道还不够吗！！


End file.
